Tainted
by Spyder Webb
Summary: He left eight years ago and nobody knows why. Unknowingly, he left the one person who could help him. Now, Malik's back. But will he be accepted? Malik/Ryou


I wrote this for Chibizoo's fan fiction contest  
  
Geocities . com / yugiohfanfiction  
  
Warnings: Slight angst, (naturally), mention of rape, um. . .mention of sex (oh Ra, not that!) and um. . .I'm planning a sequel. . .well, actually it's a must.  
  
Pairings: Main - Malik/Ryou (naturally -_-;;), Yami/Bakura (even though it's beginning to DIE), Duke/Yugi (O.o), Marik/Joey (just cause it's in the plot for the sequel, hehehe), Tristan/Tea (what? Had to stick them in there SOMEwhere), Seto/Isis (or should that be Isis/Seto?) and Mai's all by herself.  
  
Pairings that aren't important: Yami/Bakura/Ryou (in some shape or form), Yugi/Ryou  
  
* Italics and thoughts*  
  
- - -  
  
Tainted  
  
- - -  
  
I stared out into the city silently. It had been a place I had called home in a past life. Now, even though nothing had changed, nothing was the same. I knew that it had been me who'd changed, but it had been so long ago. . .almost ten years, I suppose something had to change in that time.  
  
It was almost dawn; I could see the sun peeking out behind the familiar hills, waking from its slumber. Khepri would soon be rolling the sun disk across the horizon and this side of the world would wake once more. I found myself wondering if it was right to disturb the probable peaceful lives of those I'd once called friends. It probably wouldn't matter, they'd either be happy to see me or not remember me and it wasn't surprising that a part of me hoped for the latter.  
  
Sighing to myself, not sure of my decision, yet not willing to back out, I climbed back onto my beloved motorcycle and took one final look at what lay beyond me.  
  
Home.  
  
- - -  
  
An alarm suddenly went off and a pale hand reached out from under a pile of covers to shut the aggravating alarm clock off. When the snooze button had been pushed and the noise still continued, the blankets moved and sleepy brown eyes glanced about the room until the noise finally registered to the sleep muddled brain. "Oh damn it, not again."  
  
With that Ryou Bakura jumped out of his nice warm bed and made his way out of his room. This was the third time this week he'd woken up to the fire alarm going off and it was going to be the last. He growled as he neared the kitchen. "Damn it Bakura! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't put plastic in the micro-"  
  
"Surprise!" Voices shouted as streamers and confetti littered down around him.  
  
Ryou jumped back and held his chest as all his friends stood smiling at him. He took in the streamers that had been thrown at him, and there were balloons floating near the ceiling and he couldn't bypass the large cake sitting on the kitchen table with the words 'Happy 23rd Ryou' written in dark blue icing.  
  
He quickly stood up straighter and took his hand away from where his heart had began to beat irregular at the sudden rush. Now that he was calm and there wasn't any pain he shot a quick glare at the others, who were still grinning at him. "That wasn't very funny." He crossed his arms, pouting slightly.  
  
One of the men in the room laughed lightly and he came over and hugged Ryou. The boy - once the shortest for his age and now taller than Ryou - had black, red and blonde hair, a very unique sight if one saw him for the first time ruffled Ryou's long silver hair. "Sorry Ryou, it was my idea! Happy birthday anyway!" Violet eyes shined with happiness and an childish innocence that the man had yet to lose.  
  
Ryou stopped pouting, he couldn't with his best friend smiling like that. The smile was contagious and soon Ryou was hugging the body back. "Thanks Yugi, it was quite a surprise, I must say." Ryou grinned as he pulled back from Yugi Motou's chest. Soon after that Ryou was showered with hugs from everyone, and kisses from a few.  
  
"Alright hun," A beautiful blonde woman, wearing a light purple dress, smiled at him as she held a camera, "I have to get you wearing that on film!" Mai Valentine laughed as Ryou looked down at what he was wearing and blushed. He'd forgotten he'd only pulled on a pair of boxers the night before. He'd been so tired he hadn't even cared.  
  
"Hn. At least he wasn't naked." A gruff voice muttered, which caused Ryou to blush darker and most of the room to laugh or grin.  
  
"You'd have enjoyed that, wouldn't you Bakura?" Yami Motou, who hadn't changed much, shot at his lover, both grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. It took a moment for Ryou to realize that he was the canary and before he could say another word lips had fastened themselves to his own and the breath was sucked out of him in an instant.  
  
"Bakura, couldn't you wait until you two had gotten him alone? I really don't need to see this." The voice of Seto Kaiba reached Ryou's reddened ears and Ryou could only imagine the smirk on the tall CEO's face.  
  
The lips finally left him and Ryou was able to breathe, he looked up at his other half as Bakura turned to Seto and smirked, "It's tradition! You know it and I know it." He said but he was interrupted by a loud 'yelp' as Ryou was practically tackled by a tanned body.  
  
"So you've finally caught up to the rest of us huh?" Marik Ishtar grinned widely as he clung to Ryou's thin body. The Egyptian spirit had his legs wrapped around Ryou's waist and his arms around Ryou's neck, effectively keeping Ryou from prying him off and practically tipping them over. "See to it you can keep up now."  
  
"You know," Joey Wheeler began, "You could greet me like that sometimes." He gently cuffed Marik on the back of his head, causing the Egyptian to let go of Ryou and hold his wound. He pouted childishly.  
  
"I was just saying 'Happy Birthday'." Marik, always the mature one that he was, stuck his tongue out at his fiancée then smirked and looked back at Ryou, hugging him gently this time. "So now that you're twenty three, what are you going to do?" He wondered.  
  
"Is going back to bed an option?" Ryou wondered but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed toward the table.  
  
"Nope, not without blowing out your candles and making a wish." Tea Gardner, now Tea Taylor smiled as she guided Ryou to a chair. He flopped down as everyone crowded around. Isis Kaiba, once Ishtar, smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Marik made me put twenty three candles on it." She sighed as she lit a match and went about lighting all twenty-three candles.  
  
"Is there a reason they're all pink?" Tristan Taylor replied as he wrapped an arm around Tea's waist. Everyone glanced at Marik.  
  
He scoffed, "Oh come on, we all know Ryou's favourite colour is pink!" He grinned at the long time joke.  
  
Ryou reddened slightly, momentarily forgetting he was still practically naked. "Bakura was the one that put the red shirt in the wash with all my white clothes."  
  
"Why is it always my fault?" Bakura muttered as he stood behind his light.  
  
"Because it always is." Ryou replied.  
  
"Sure." Everyone chorused and then broke out into song. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ryou, happy birthday to you!"  
  
"You look like a monkey."  
  
"You should be locked in a zoo!" Bakura and Marik finished off.  
  
"Well, make a wish." Duke Devlin poked Ryou in the side as the Dungeon Dice Monster's creator wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.  
  
"Alright." Ryou smiled as he looked at the cake. He didn't need to think of one, it was the same wish he wished for every year.  
  
*Come back to me.*  
  
With that, all the candles were blown out.  
  
***  
  
Yami Bakura, now Aikanaro Bakura among many variations to his name, picked up another beer can and threw it in the trash bag he was carrying. The party had been a blast and thanks to Ryou sleeping until four in the afternoon, the drinking hadn't stopped until three the next morning. Bakura wouldn't have minded of course - if he hadn't been the one stuck cleaning up the mess.  
  
Chuckling caught his attention and arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the warm body, looking up at his once enemy as a kiss was planted on his lips. "Why don't we leave this for later?" Yami suggested softly, already beginning a trail kisses along Bakura's shoulder, causing the white-haired spirit's eyes to flutter closed at the contact.  
  
"Can't. . .gotta clean up before tomorrow." Bakura muttered, though he made no move to stop his life mate. "Ryou's supposed to baby sit Aziizi tomorrow and Kaiba will blow a vital organ if she's exposed to any of this." He motioned to the mess of empty beer cans; cups and other messes people had made.  
  
Yami sighed as he leaned his chin on Bakura's shoulder, "Why must we have such messy friends?" He shook his head.  
  
"Since Joey and Mai became alcoholics." His lover replied, somewhat sadly. "I'm surprised Marik didn't make a spectacle of himself like he usually does. He was rather. . .subdued tonight." Bakura quirked an eyebrow, thinking about the oddness in his best friend, then again Marik had changed over the years. He'd calmed down somewhat and no longer acted as insane as he had before. It hadn't surprise Bakura to find out that Marik was actually very intelligent. But one thing that hadn't changed was Marik's love for parties.  
  
"It was rather disturbing." Yami agreed as he pulled away and began to help pick up some things. He'd been in the kitchen before, cleaning up everything. "Have you seen Ryou? He disappeared a while before everyone left." Yami said while he moved into the living room, collecting styrofoam plates and plastic utensils.  
  
"He's in his room." Bakura sighed as he picked up a cushion that had been knocked off the couch. "He was tired." He shook his head as he thought of his hikari. He tried not to think about Ryou because it hurt, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"There's still no news on a donor, is there?" Yami asked, but already knew the answer. If there had been any news, he'd have been one of the first to hear it as he lived with the other two.  
  
"No." Bakura shook his head and sank to the couch beside him. "It's not like he has a rare blood type or something!" He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Yami watched his lover for a second before joining him, sitting beside him and wrapping a comforting arm around him. "A heart isn't something someone can just give, Aika." He said, gently threading his fingers through Bakura's soft hair. The white strands had been cut short, so now Bakura looked like what he had in their past lives, minus the tanned skin and scar.  
  
In their last year of high school, just before Ryou had turned eighteen he'd been struck down by an illness, Myocarditis. It had almost killed him, but somehow he'd managed to survive and he'd beaten the illness that had left him helpless for months. But it had left him weak and he'd had to build his body up again. Unfortunately, the virus had attacked his heart and made it weak and it was something he couldn't fix. Every doctor he went to see told him that he could live a long and productive life as long as he didn't do anything too strenuous and he took his medication. Ryou hated the medication because it made him exhausted and he always lost his appetite. He'd been placed on a donor's list for a new heart about a year ago when things seemed to be getting worse. He'd have attacks even though he'd taken the medication to prevent them and they seemed to get worse as they went on. Though for now he was fine.  
  
"Hey," Yami said, making Bakura look at him, "Go up and see him, I'll finish up down here."  
  
"You sure?" Bakura asked, quickly wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Anyone with eyes could see the change a few years had done for the 'fiend', and even though he was no longer what he was, it had been beaten into him that weakness would get you killed. The only time Yami could recall seeing Bakura shed a tear was because something had happened to Ryou. And the first time Aziizi had called him 'Uc'a Baka' but that was a different story.  
  
"I'm sure." Yami kissed him on the nose. "We're almost finished down here anyway." He said and shoed the other boy up the stairs. Bakura crept through the hall to Ryou's room, he sometimes wondered if it was a good idea for Ryou to be up here all alone, as Bakura and Yami had settled in the basement. Bakura felt that Ryou was alone too much, especially since he had a little time off to do whatever he wanted - well, he was supposed to relax, that's what the doctor had told him. But after the horrid attack last month, Ryou had seemed restless, as if something big was coming.  
  
Normally Ryou would work in 'Sadie's Spells' a bookshop downtown that specialized in old parchments and copies of ancient civilization magic books. He was forever bringing home copies from Ancient Egypt, some of which Bakura could remember and some of which he knew were fake. Ryou actually owned the store now, since the past owner Sadie, a friendly old woman, had passed on and left it to him in her Will. She had had no children of her own and had no family left, Ryou had become like a son or grandson to her and Ryou had always loved her as a mother or grandmother.  
  
Since the attack Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister, was looking after the store for him for extra cash for her studies at the local university. And Isis had threatened to ban Ryou from the museum he worked at every Saturday and Sunday when 'Sadie's Spells' was closed.  
  
Shaking his head at his hikari's persistence Bakura slowly entered the room. There was a soft glow coming from a small nightlight tucked into one corner of the room. Bakura smiled softly to himself as he looked at the Change of Heart figure. Ryou had always hated the dark.  
  
Quietly he moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge beside the sleeping body, memorizing the peaceful innocence settled on the serene face. Four years ago Ryou's father had been killed when a tomb collapsed on him somewhere in South America. Bakura had become Ryou's guardian even though Ryou had been a legal adult; it was because he couldn't take care of himself at the time because of the past illness. Ryou took it as his personal responsibility to annoy Bakura and show him what having real children was. On more than one occasion Bakura had sworn to Yami that they were never going to have children. If having children was like what he experienced with Ryou, then there was no way he was going to suffer twice!  
  
Gently he brushed the fine strands of silver hair that had fallen within Ryou's face. Two summers ago Ryou had decided - well, more like had been forced - to get his hair cut. He'd never had short hair that he could remember and it was excruciatingly hot the summer his decision had been made. That hadn't lasted long, as the boy had felt exposed and by New Years it was back to the length it had always been - just below his shoulders. Ryou hadn't changed much in appearance from the last few years, because of the myocarditis he hadn't grown at all and like Yugi could not get rid of the innocent air that floated about him.  
  
His view on the world had certainly changed drastically. Ryou was no longer so trusting to people he'd never met and he was no longer as quiet and shy as he'd once been. Of course, that had all been the fault of one boy who'd unknowingly broken Ryou's heart and made him see the world as it truly was.  
  
Cruel.  
  
Since Ryou had become the possessor of the Millennium Ring, and thereby becoming the 'possessor' of Yami Bakura, Bakura had tried his damnedest to keep his light innocent. Despite popular belief, he'd never raised a hand to Ryou and only raised his voice when he was extremely upset or calling to him. But all of that had changed when Ryou's best friend had left him without so much as a goodbye. Unknown to all at the time except Bakura, Ryou had been in love with the boy who'd broken his heart. And Bakura had come to learn that Ryou's heart was very fragile.  
  
"Oh hikari." Bakura murmured softly as he stretched out beside the skeletal form under the large quilt. "Nothing ever goes right for you, does it?" He whispered, gently kissing Ryou's forehead.  
  
"Found you, didn't I?" Ryou suddenly mumbled sleepily, cracking his brown eyes open to look at his twin. He smiled, causing Bakura to grin back.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Bakura asked as Ryou moved to sit up, gently pushing the spirit so he was lying across the bed on his back. With that, Ryou moved to lay down again, this time resting his head on Bakura's chest while Bakura brought his one arm around Ryou's back.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou yawned, "But I don't mind." He muttered. "What were you thinking about?" He wondered, moving slightly to get comfortable.  
  
"You." Bakura spoke the truth. "And Malik." He stared up at the gray ceiling as he gently stroked Ryou's back.  
  
Ryou was silent for a few moments. "It's been a long time since anyone has spoken his name." He whispered, unable to bring his voice up to a higher level and ruin the mood set between them. "It's as if everyone's afraid of hurting me since they all know how I felt about him."  
  
"If I ever see that selfish prick again it'll be too soon." Bakura sighed, hating Malik Ishtar for all he was worth, but forcing the anger out of his voice.  
  
"He had his reasons for leaving Kura. You know that." Ryou moved again, wrapping an arm around Bakura's chest. "I just wish he would have said goodbye. . .or. . .something. We don't even know if he's still alive." The last part was said mostly to himself.  
  
"Yami knows his reasons." Bakura yawned himself. "Marik knows he knows, but Yami won't tell anyone, not even me." He had been slightly hurt when Yami, his own lover, had refused to tell him. Bakura knew Yami had been sworn to secrecy, but to Bakura, Malik's secrets were of little value. He just wanted to get back at the idiot for hurting his hikari. Even if it had been unintentional.  
  
"Bakura. . .?" Ryou mumbled, half a sleep. "If Malik ever does return, please don't kill him." He drifted off some more. "At least let me sleep with him first." With that Ryou had fallen into sleep once more and Bakura was left to blink at his comment.  
  
***  
  
Deep set lavender eyes watched the area surrounding them. A park. The same park that he and all of his friends had played in, hung out in, met in all those many years ago. This was also the place where 'it' had happened, the event that had caused him to leave.  
  
He was through with running, he'd run his course and this was his destination. Funny how it had been his starting point as well, but he'd left so much of value here that he had had to come back for it, even if it was only to leave again if he was not accepted. He slightly wondered if the pharaoh had kept his word to not let his secret out. He'd never trusted the ancient spirit before, but under the circumstance, he'd had little choice.  
  
Sighing softly to himself, the figure, glad in black jeans, black wife beater and a leather jacket slowly walked down the path. Eyes glancing upon everyone who he spotted, in some hope and some fear that one face in the crowd would be one he recognized.or recognized him. He knew where his feet were leading him, but he tried to stay unconscious of that fact. In the far north east corner of the park there stood a grove of trees. That was the place where 'the gang' always hung out. There was a clearing with lush grass and the area was shaded from the sun, where everyday after school they'd do homework, helping out others whom needed it.  
  
It was when those lavender spheres caught sight of spun silver that his feet finally stopped and his brain told him that they had arrived at their destination. He watched for a moment as the figure, sitting under a large oak tree, was submerged immensely within the book held in pale hands. His heart fluttered, letting him know that old feelings were back and how his fingers ached to touch the skin he knew was silky smooth and feathery soft. The boy, no, by now he was a man, had not changed in all that time. It was amazing that this earth angel still looked not a day older than sixteen.  
  
Swallowing his fear he stood up straighter, knowing that now was the time to make his presence known. He moved closer to the other until he stood right in front. The apparition had not moved from his spot, but only to turn another page. He moved closer until his shadow; tall and lean had blocked out the sunlight the other had been using.  
  
"Excuse me, you're in my light." The voice had change a little, but not by much and he could feel his heart melting at the sound. The brown eyes never moved from the page however, and when he didn't move, the cherub spoke again. "I'm sorry, did you not hear m-" Brown eyes flickered up and widened, as if they had spied a ghost.  
  
They had. A ghost of the past.  
  
The book was set down as he had the seraph's full attention now. Slowly, the boy stood up unsteadily on shaking legs. Brown eyes wide with hope and fear that this was all but a sick dream his mind had conjured up just to torment him more. "M-Malik?" Ryou Bakura stuttered over the first word that came to mind. "Is. . .is it really you?" He asked, reaching out a hand to touch the face of his vision, but he hesitated, as if afraid that the image would disappear.  
  
Malik Ishtar smiled for the first time in too long. "Yeah Ryou. It's really me." He whispered, as if by speaking any louder he would scare the boy away like a frightened deer. No more words were needed as the smaller of the two threw himself within the arms of the Egyptian, hugging him tightly and crying softly into his chest. Malik didn't mind in the least as he wrapped his own arms around the slender back and held on as he let himself shed a few tears, which lost themselves in Ryou's hair.  
  
Suddenly Ryou drew back and slapped Malik hard across the face. "Damn it Ishtar! Where in the name of Ra have you been?" He yelled angrily, but then held onto the taller boy tightly again, as if by letting go he'd lose him again.  
  
Malik held the side of his stinging face, most would be angry at the welcome, but he knew what Ryou was like when he got overly emotional, and so he smiled softly again and held the one holding him. "Is there some place we can go where we can talk?" He wondered softly, nuzzling his face into Ryou's hair.  
  
Ryou, who'd calmed from his angry outburst, sniffled to himself and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I know a place." He said and grabbed his book from where it had been forgotten on the ground. "I. . ." He looked at the man before him, studying every detail, memorizing it all over again. "I missed you." He said breathlessly as he stared up into the eyes watching him.  
  
Malik's breath was taken away but he managed to whisper, "I missed you too."  
  
***  
  
Ryou sat down at a small table at his favourite little café. The ride over had been interesting since Malik had had his motorcycle and Ryou had to hold on to the other man the entire way. To say Ryou's heart was panicking was a slight understatement. He couldn't help but be amazed as Malik slid into the booth across from him. It was so surreal, as if he were dreaming. After years of wishing and hoping Ryou was ashamed to say he'd given up somewhere along the line.  
  
"So. . ." Malik broke the nervous silence between them. "How. . .how have you been? How are the others?" He wondered softly. Malik blinked in surprise as Ryou's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think so Malik Ishtar. You owe me an explanation on why I worried about you for eight fricking years and I'm not talking until I get one." He crossed his arms and Malik could see the familiar twitch in his eyebrow, the one he must have gotten from Bakura.  
  
Realizing that he wasn't going to get away with out telling his friend something, Malik folded his hands in front of him so he would have something to do with his fingers. At one time in his life he would have held the confidence of the world, but now, he was as nervous as Ryou had been on his first day of high school. "I had to leave." He spoke softly as he stared at his hands. "I. . .couldn't be around all the memories and it had felt like my life had been ripped apart." He muttered.  
  
Ryou was silent as he digested this. He had seen Malik two days before the boy had suddenly disappeared, and Malik had been perfectly fine. He had teased Ryou about his newly acquired nickname before they had separated for the night and Ryou had annoyingly told him that he hated him.  
  
'Love you too Ry-Ry.' Malik's voice laughed in his memory.  
  
"What memories?" Ryou asked, "Of Battle City?" He knew that that had been a tough time for Malik. It had been tough for everyone.  
  
"No." Malik shook his head, a few locks of his still golden hair fell in his eyes and Ryou had to fight the urge not to brush them away. "Something. . .after. . .I. . ." He sighed ashamed and looked away.  
  
"You can tell me anything Malik." Ryou promised, reaching out and clasping his hands over Malik's. He could tell that what Malik held was the secret only Yami seemed to know. And he knew that if it had caused Malik to leave everything and everyone behind it had to be big and life changing.  
  
Smiling Malik looked up shyly, then back down at his hands. "I was. . .attacked in the park the night before I left." He said slowly and when Ryou said nothing he continued. "I never saw who it was but I could tell they knew me. It was a guy and he'd caught me off guard. . ." Taking a breath Malik calmed his heart. He knew he wouldn't cry - he'd cried all of his tears long ago and refused to shed one more because of this. But he'd also never repeated the entire story out loud. The pharaoh knew he had been attacked and what had happened, but Malik had never told him the details. "I got hit in the back of the head and was knocked out. When I came too my hands and feet were tied so I was hugging a tree." He cleared his throat as Ryou's hands gently separated his own and he slowly locked their fingers.  
  
Ryou blinked, feeling a tear slowly crawl down his cheek. He knew where this was going, but somehow he sensed that Malik needed to tell him, without any interruptions.  
  
"My clothes were gone and I was unable to defend myself. . .h-he took me without effort and there was no preparation." Shaking his head, he sat up slightly, keeping his head low and never letting go of Ryou's contact. He could feel the delicate hands trembling slightly and he knew that Ryou was crying. "I was left tied to the tree and I guess I passed out again. The pharaoh found me and he dragged me back to the Game Shop. It was well past midnight so Yugi never knew I was even there. He tried to help me, but I wouldn't let him but I made him promise that he would never tell anyone. . .I guess he kept his word." Malik shrugged and smiled softly. "I was. . .tainted, and I couldn't stand to be here. So that night I packed some things, got on my bike and left. I. . .wanted to say goodbye to you, I even stood in front of your house for an hour trying to decide to or not, but then I figured that one look at you and I'd change my mind." He sighed finally looking at Ryou.  
  
Tears had streamed from Ryou's bright eyes and the boy looked absolutely miserable. He'd never thought that something like that had happened and he wanted to kick himself for making Malik relive it. "I wish you would have told me." The silver-haired boy sniffed.  
  
Malik smiled and separated on of their hands. He grabbed a serviette and handed it to the man across from him. "Thanks." Ryou mumbled as he wiped his eyes, then he looked at Malik and they both began to laugh softly. "Are you okay now?" He asked calming himself; letting go of Malik's other hand.  
  
"I came back, didn't I?" Malik countered as he leaned forward on his arms. It felt good to have that off of his chest. Even if Ryou were the only other one to ever know, he could finally live in peace with himself. "I traveled a lot at first. I'd arrive in a small town or city, find a cheap place to stay and find a job. I'd stay there until I felt like leaving again, and I continued on that way until I finally went home." He shrugged, Ryou knowing that Egypt was home.  
  
"I missed it when I first came here. I missed the warmth and the familiarity, and for a while it was like it used to be. But then. . .I started wishing I was back here until finally I began to dream about it." The Egyptian explained, "And I realized that Domino was my home now. It was lonely without any of my friends around and I'd separated myself from my other half and my only family." He sighed and looked at Ryou again, "How are they? And everyone?"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Everyone's fine." He nodded, "Marik got together with Joey Wheeler a few years after you left. They're still together and Joey actually proposed to Marik a few months ago."  
  
"Duke proposed to Marik?" Malik raised an eyebrow, then laughed, "I can't imagine that psycho settling down."  
  
"A lot has changed." Ryou reminded him. "Marik isn't as half as crazy as he used to be. He's actually teaching at Domino High. He's the best math and science teacher they have." He shrugged. "Isis got married-"  
  
"What?" Malik's eyes went wide, "To who?" He asked, "When?"  
  
"They were married five years ago." Ryou explained then gasped, "Damn! I just realized that you're an uncle!" He said and then laughed at the look on Malik's face.  
  
"An uncle? Who'd she marry?" Malik asked, getting excited.  
  
"Seto Kaiba. They have a three-year old daughter named Aziizi."  
  
"Darling." Malik said to himself as he smiled, almost sadly then he blinked, "Seto Kaiba? I knew she had a thing for him." He shook his head.  
  
"They put off the wedding for a year. . .Isis wanted her little brother present, but when you didn't come back they went ahead with it." Ryou explained softly, knowing that hearing that might upset the man.  
  
"I'm glad. I wouldn't want her happiness to suffer because of me." Malik replied, "And the others. . .what about them?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Tristan and Tea got married about two years ago and Duke came out to everyone around the same time as Isis's wedding. He and Yugi are now living together, but no future plans to be married though - not that they could of course." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bakura and Yami were bonded, Yami somehow got Shadi to be there to do the ceremony for them, that was. . .well, at least four years ago." Ryou shrugged.  
  
"What about you?" Malik asked, a little hesitant to know. He'd always been interested in Ryou, but he'd never said anything because he didn't know how Ryou felt, and if Ryou hadn't been 'that way' Malik hadn't wanted to ruin the best friendship he'd known.  
  
"Me?" Ryou sighed and smiled, "Nobody special." He shook his head and Malik had to force himself not to jump up and cheer. "And what about you? Anyone special in your life?" Ryou asked shyly, hoping the answer was no. He'd spent all these years yearning for Malik to return, and he'd promise himself that if he ever saw Malik again, he would tell him, whether he accepted or not was another matter, Ryou just wanted Malik to be aware.  
  
"Yeah actually." Malik replied, smiling secretly. "I met him awhile ago and he helped me change for the better. He had faith in me when no one else would take the time." The look on Malik's face and the twinkle in his eye told Ryou that he was truly in love with whomever he spoke about. "I really love him."  
  
Ryou tried not to feel disappointed. It had been eight long years and after what Malik had been through, he deserved all the happiness he could find. "That's wonderful Malik." He smiled sincerely. "When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"You already have." Malik's smile turned into a grin as he got up and sat beside the boy.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou looked confused, "What do you mea-" He was cut off, however, as Malik leaned in, closing the gap between them. Ryou was startled and shocked as the slightly cool lips warmed against his own. Malik tasted and smelled exotic, spices of different flavours, flavours he was quickly growing addicted to. Getting over his shock, he returned the kiss, opening his mouth in invitation.  
  
Malik took the invite and explored the velvety cavern that was Ryou's mouth. Ryou tasted sweet and smooth and Malik gasped as the seemingly innocent boy did something amazing with his tongue against the roof of the older man's mouth, causing the Egyptian to moan softly.  
  
Ryou echoed the moan as he took control of the kiss, Malik relinquishing the role as leader immediately. "Malik," The younger boy panted against soft lips. "I love you, but we can't do this." He mumbled unwilling to let go, groaning a little as Malik caught his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
"Why not? We love each other." Malik reminded him, not willing to give up his new found heaven after just one kiss. If he had known that this was what he'd been missing, he would have returned sooner. Or perhaps he would have never even left.  
  
"No." Ryou shook his head, tangling his fingers in Malik's hair. "I mean, we can't do this here." He said breathlessly as they broke for air. Upon realizing what Ryou had said, Malik remembered they were still in the small café and it seemed that they were now the centre of attention.  
  
"My place." Ryou grabbed Malik's jacket as he dropped some change on the table and yanked Malik out of the seat. "No one's home yet."  
  
***  
  
The ride over had been tough and Malik had almost crashed twice. Once when Ryou had attacked the back of his neck and the next when a devious little hand had slipped into his pants. Now within the safety of Ryou's home, they freely explored the other's body, memorizing the new territory. Clothes disappeared as they made their way slowly up the stairs, somehow making it without breaking the kiss they were engaged in.  
  
Naked and in his room, Ryou crushed his body against Malik's, moaning at the skin to skin contact. He'd pulled Malik in the direction of the bed, Ryou tripped, however, realizing that the bed was closer than he had thought, and he'd dragged Malik down with him. Not caring either way, the two continued to kiss and touch and explore.  
  
A sharp pain reminded Ryou that he hadn't taken his medication and that his heart had been running a marathon all day.  
  
"Shit." Ryou growled as he broke the kiss. "Malik, I have something to tell you." He sighed, gently caressing the tanned cheek of the face looking down at him. Lavender watched him, waiting for him to continue. "I got sick a while ago and because of that I have a weak heart."  
  
Malik's eyes went wide and he suddenly looked afraid. "Why didn't you tell me before? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, suddenly sitting up to look down at the boy.  
  
Ryou laughed, "I'm fine." He said and that calmed Malik down some. "In all the excitement of seeing you again, I forgot. I also forgot I hadn't taken the medication that helps it today." He shrugged.  
  
Malik jumped off of him. "Go take it now." He urged, not wanting to endanger Ryou's health.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ryou promised, leaving the room.  
  
Malik flopped back and stared at the ceiling. Ryou had been hurt while he'd been gone. A weak heart was serious. . .if Ryou hadn't had stopped them. . .he might have even. . .Ra, Malik didn't even want to think it. He was lost in his thoughts when a cool hand touched his chest, waking him and bringing him back to reality. He looked up at Ryou and noticed for the first time how fragile the boy truly looked. He couldn't help it, he drew Ryou into his arms and he held the boy to his chest.  
  
Ryou let Malik hold him and they lay in silence for a while until Ryou broke it. "I scared you, I'm sorry." He whispered, gently kissing the bronzed skin along Malik's neck. "I know it's a scary thought, but really I'm okay. I've been placed on a donor list and it's not like I've never had sex before!"  
  
That got Malik's attention. "It's okay? You won't get hurt?" He said then grinned, "Who have you slept with?" He teased as he moved, straddling Ryou's waist, playfully pinning the boy to the bed.  
  
"I wanted you to be my first. . .but things happened." Ryou began to explain but Malik cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"Ryou, even if I had known the way you felt and even if we'd been together when I'd left, I wouldn't have expected you to wait for me." Malik shook his head as he gently ran his hands through Ryou's hair. "I hope none of it was unpleasant." He shrugged easily.  
  
"No. . ." Ryou shook his head. "I was with Bakura and Yami for my first time and a lot after that. . .and occasionally with Yugi until he realized that he was in love with Duke." He shuttered as Malik lightly ran his fingers across one of Ryou's nipples.  
  
"That's a lot to be compared to." Malik spoke softly, avoiding Ryou's eyes. "It's kinda weird to think that my best friend, who used to be so innocent and naive, has more experience than I have."  
  
"I could never compare you to anyone Malik. Sure, Yugi's been my closest friend since you left and Bakura is the other half to my soul, and Yami means as much to me as Bakura, but you are the one I love and I have always loved." Ryou moved so he was sitting up on his elbows, just millimeters from Malik's face. "Make love to me, Malik." He whispered before claiming the Egyptian's lips.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid people parking their stupid motorbikes in front of the house." Bakura mumbled to himself as he and Yami entered their home. He set down his coat and went to the answering machine to check any messages while Yami flopped down at the table. Both spirits had gotten jobs at KaibaCorp and when Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood, then he ran the two ragged without knowing it.  
  
Seto Kaiba had been in a very bad mood today.  
  
*  
  
Beep. . .  
  
Hi, since you got the machine no one's home or we're avoiding your calls. Leave a message and if we don't get back to you, you're the one we're avoiding.  
  
Bakura!  
  
Oh, shut up Ryou.  
  
Beep. . .  
  
Hey Bakura! It's Marik, Isis had a vision and we're comin' over. She said something about stopping a great tragedy or something like that. She was smilin' so it can't be too serious. Just don't do anything with Yami that'll cause you two to get stuck again because I'd rather miss that tragedy this time.  
  
Beep. . .  
  
*  
  
Bakura blinked then turned to Yami, "Next time something horrible happens, we're leaving Marik out of it." He stated calmly as he made his way into the living room.  
  
Yami smiled and shook his head but was interrupted by a yelp. He jumped up and ran into the living room to find Bakura flat on the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?" Yami wondered as he helped Bakura to his feet, checking his lover over for any injury.  
  
"I'm fine." Bakura muttered, but let Yami fuss. He'd quickly learned that the pharaoh needed to have control over every situation. . .well, with a few exceptions. "I tripped over this." He said and picked up the object in which he had fallen over. "Yami? Do you own a leather jacket?" He wondered.  
  
"No." Yami shook his head, "Well, not a black leather jacket. Do you?"  
  
"No. . ." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Ryou doesn't either. What the hell?" He muttered to himself. "Wait a minute, where is Ryou anyway?"  
  
The doorbell rang and the door opened right afterward. Marik never really was the patient sort, Bakura didn't greet him or Isis however, as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Yami shook his head at Bakura's rude behaviour and greeted the two. "We got your message Marik, what's this tragedy about Isis?" Yami wondered at the woman holding a small child. Yami smiled as Aziizi waved happily at him and he waved back to please her.  
  
"Well, actually-" Isis began, but she never got the chance to finish as Bakura's voice was heard from up the stairs.  
  
"Oh my fucking Ra!" He sounded angry and everyone knew an angry Bakura, even if he wasn't going to send them to the Shadow Realm, was a bad thing.  
  
"That." Isis finished as she followed Yami and Marik up the stairs. They found Bakura standing in the door to Ryou's room, seething with anger.  
  
"What did Ryou do now?" Yami wondered as he first looked at Bakura then into the room. He froze when he spotted the two figures sitting in the bed but really only noticed Ryou since the other was hiding. "Oh, sorry to disturb you Ryou." He said trying to push Bakura out of the room. "Come on Bakura, he's twenty three, he can do what he wants." Yami muttered when Bakura wouldn't move.  
  
Brown flames turned to crimson. "But with Malik Ishtar?" Bakura growled, spitting the name out like it was poison.  
  
At first the name didn't register to Yami and he mumbled it out loud, "Malik Ishta. . .?" His eyes widened in recognition. "Malik!" He turned back to the bed.  
  
Malik, who was sitting slightly behind Ryou since the silver-haired boy had pushed him back, didn't know what to do. He sat there in complete and total shock. He'd pissed off Bakura. . .it probably hadn't been a very good idea to sleep with Ryou. . .  
  
"Malik?" Marik suddenly spoke up, pushing Bakura and Yami out of the way to get into the room. He spied Malik on the bed and actually squealed, causing Ryou to giggle. "Makky!" Marik grinned and launched himself onto the bed, ignoring the state of undress of both occupants. "Where in Ra's name have you been? How are you? When did you get back? Why didn't you open the link you dumb ass?" Marik bombarded Malik with question after question and Malik, who had been stupefied couldn't answer a single one.  
  
"Ahem." Isis got everyone's attention. "Marik, let go and get out of there. Bakura, Yami, let's let them get dressed so we can discuss this like adults." She said and with her patented 'look' she got Bakura to begrudgingly move.  
  
Once the door was closed Malik flopped back into the bed. "I think my heart stopped." He muttered.  
  
"So did your brain." Ryou murmured as he cuddled up to Malik's side again, where he had been peacefully content before Bakura had barged in. "You're trembling Malik." He whispered as he tenderly rubbed Malik's stomach.  
  
"I'm scared." Malik admitted as he looked down at Ryou.  
  
Ryou only smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Yami already knows the reason you left, and don't you think Marik and Isis have the right to know?"  
  
"That's not what I'm scared of." Malik mumbled.  
  
"Oh?" Ryou seemed confused, "What are you afraid of then?"  
  
"Bakura." The Egyptian whimpered.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this. . .after a fricking decade he decides to waltz back into our lives and he has the nerve to sleep with Ryou the second he gets back?" Bakura went on mumbling to himself as he paced the living room, not even the presence of his 'niece' would calm him down.  
  
Yami sighed. This was not going to go over too well. He glanced at Marik and Isis, both of whom looked about as helpless.  
  
There was a noise as someone came down the stairs. Bakura silenced himself and everyone looked at the stairs as the pair slowly came down them.  
  
Ryou was in the lead, protecting Malik from any attack Bakura might launch. He knew his other half well. He stopped right at the bottom, feeling as Malik halted behind him. The Egyptian had on a pair of Ryou's clothes, since what Malik had been wearing was still strewn around the house. Brown eyes met brown eyes as Ryou gazed at Bakura.  
  
Bakura glared back, "Well Ryou, now that you've slept with him, I can kill him." The calmness in the fiend's voice was startling, and the coldness caused Malik to wince slightly.  
  
"No Bakura." Ryou glared, matching that of his darker half. "You will not lay a finger on him. You will listen to what he has to say." Ryou spoke carefully.  
  
Growling slightly Bakura took a deep breath, "Fine, I'm all ears." He ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"I. . ." Malik started but couldn't finish as he was hit with a wave of emotion. Tears he had sworn he wouldn't shed, fled the safety of their haven, descending across soft skin. "I'm sorry!" He practically yelled, "I don't know why you're so mad! But I'm sorry!" His voice lost its power and he was left whispering.  
  
"Stop hiding behind Ryou." Bakura grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
After a moment Malik moved in front of Ryou and stepped closer to Bakura. "Why are you angry Bakura? Is it because I slept with Ryou?"  
  
"No!" Bakura hissed, "It's not because you slept with Ryou. You left Malik, you just up and left! No warning, no reason why, you were just gone. Everyone was worried and when year after year went by and there was no notice of your wellbeing we all started to move on." The spirit's voice cracked. "I had to be with Ryou when he needed you the most. I don't care about your reason for leaving! The fact is that you left! You can't just come back and expect everything to be the same because it's not! And it probably never will be!"  
  
"Bakura. . ." Malik began, but was cut off when Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled the surprised Egyptian forward. Malik was praying to Ra that his death would be a quick one when he realized that there were arms around him in a tight hug and that Bakura's tears were soaking the material at his shoulder. "Bakura. . ." He whispered and held the fiend as he cried.  
  
"Don't think that this means you've been forgive yet Ishtar!" Bakura muttered into the light material.  
  
Malik smiled softly, "I wouldn't dream of it." He said as Bakura finally pulled away. Turning to the rest, ready to face whatever punishment they'd dish out. "Pharaoh." Malik tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Malik." Yami nodded back.  
  
"You kept my secret."  
  
"I gave you my word."  
  
"So you did." Malik said, then smiled and turned to his sister. "You've become even more beautiful Isis." He whispered, his heart longing for the lost times he'd missed out on. He had always loved his sister and they had always been close. It had been hard not having her by his side.  
  
"Oh shut up and hug me!" Isis sniffed as she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. She crushed Malik to her as a mother would and they stood and embraced for a few moments. "You're finally taller than me." She whispered, gently petting his hair.  
  
"Not by much." Malik sniffed, burying his face in her shoulder, like he used to do as a little kid when he'd get upset. "So you married Kaiba." He said pulling away, "Are you happy?" He asked.  
  
"Very." Isis smiled, "We have a daughter. . .would you like to meet her?" She asked softly.  
  
"I would." Malik nodded as Isis took his hand and led him to the kitchen where Aziizi had been placed so she couldn't learn any new words from her 'Uc'a Baka'.  
  
Pulling Malik over to her, Isis knelt down beside the child, Malik following her example. "Azi?" Isis spoke, gaining the child's attention.  
  
"Hi Mama! Is Uc'a Baka otay now?" She asked cutely, her tiny voice cheerful as she looked at her mother.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow as he glanced back into the living room just in time to see Marik begin to laugh and Bakura to threaten to kill him. He'd ask later, but for now, he turned back to the child.  
  
Isis smiled, "Bakura's fine now sweetheart, but there's someone else I'd like you to meet. You remember me talking about your Uncle Malik?" She asked, smoothing a part of the girl's black hair.  
  
"Yeah." Aziizi nodded and smiled happily, "You promised I could meet him when he comes home." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Isis laughed, "I did, didn't I? Well, he came home. Aziizi, this is Malik." She said, motioning to her little brother. "Malik, this is Azi."  
  
Blue eyes focused and Malik suddenly felt exposed and deeply saddened. Aziizi was a beautiful child, and she was important in the lives of the people he knew. He'd missed her birth; he'd missed her first birthday. He'd missed the honour of being her uncle as she grew up. "Hi!" The small girl smiled brightly, "You really look like Uc'a Mary."  
  
Malik smiled at that, knowing who she was talking about. "That's because Marik's my brother." He said softly, not knowing if this little girl had been told about the spirits.  
  
Aziizi gasped and then giggled, "You mean like Uc'a 'Ami and Uc'a 'ugi, and then Uc'a Baka and Uc'a Ryou?"  
  
Malik couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "Yep, exactly like them."  
  
Aziizi looked at him, studying him back, as he had studied her. "I like you Uc'a Malik. You're staying right? No leave again?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Malik blinked as the child crawled into his arms, clinging lightly around his neck. He took the opportunity to gently hug her and the child felt wonderful in his arms. "No, I won't leave again." The two of them stayed like that for a few moments longer, until Isis gently placed a hand on Malik's back.  
  
"Malik, there's someone else you should probably talk to." She said softly and Malik glanced back into the living room. The others had settled down and Yami and Bakura were settled on the love seat, with Ryou leaning against his spirit's shoulder. Marik was no where to be seen, but Malik had a feeling he was just out of his view.  
  
Looking at his sister, he nodded and handed his niece over to her before going back into the living room. He'd been right on his assumption; Marik was still in the room, only sitting in a chair unseen from the kitchen. The four friends had been speaking and stopped when they'd noticed Malik. Marik was the last to notice as he had his back to his light.  
  
"Marik?" Malik whispered softly and Marik looked at him, then slowly got up and stood in front of his other half. Malik had changed, not much in his outer appearance, Marik noted, but his eyes held something that should not have been there. They studied the other a minute longer before finally, Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's body, pulling him close. Without a word Malik opened the long closed link between them and the feelings and emotions from both sides flooded between them, causing both men to gasp.  
  
It took a moment for them to collect themselves. "It's about time you came back." Marik murmured against Malik's neck. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm going to come after you, understand?" His voice cracked slightly and his grip tightened.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Malik smiled as he buried his face in Marik's chest, happy to be home.  
  
"Good." Marik nodded, then grinned, "So is Ryou as good as Bakura and Yami say he is?" He wondered only to get a pillow thrown at him from Ryou and a snicker from Bakura.  
  
Malik only shook his head as he glanced at Ryou and smiled softly. The boy had a familiar blush to his face. Apparently it didn't take much to cause the poor boy to blush - just like when they were younger. Malik was glad - he liked Ryou's 'innocence'. He turned back to Marik and chuckled lightly, "I'm not sure. How good is Joey?" Malik raised an eyebrow as Marik blinked in surprise. Malik chuckled lightly; "Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." He said and then went to sit beside Ryou as Marik sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Damn." Yami muttered, "Ryou sure whipped Malik fast."  
  
Ryou snorted as he leaned his head against Malik's shoulder. "You came back for this?" He whispered only so Malik could hear him.  
  
A hand slipped into his own and locked their fingers. "Not just for that." Malik gently kissed Ryou's head. Ryou grinned as he cuddled close to the older man's side. He couldn't help it, he wanted to feel Malik against him, the warmth the Egyptian's body gave off, the scent of his cologne. All of this still felt like a dream and he wasn't going to let his lover leave again.  
  
"So Makky, why did you leave?" Marik spoke, breaking the moment between the two lovers.  
  
Malik blinked and Ryou felt him tense up. "It's okay Malik." Ryou whispered, "They'll understand." He promised, squeezing the hand in his lightly.  
  
Slowly, Malik agreed, "Isis, I don't want you to hear this and it isn't something for a child to hear." He said, motioning to Aziizi. Nodding in understanding, Isis left the room. "Okay. . ." Malik took a short breath and began.  
  
***  
  
Brown eyes slowly blinked open, cursing at the Ra forsaken sun. Growling lightly to himself Ryou attempted to get off his bed and pull down the blind, but he was stopped when he noticed the weight across his back. Startled Ryou turned his head and a smile crossed his face when his eyes gazed at Malik Ishtar's sleeping face.  
  
He'd thought it had all been a dream. In his excitement Ryou crushed his lips to the slack mouth of the Egyptian. Malik's eyes blinked open in surprise until he realized what was happening. He returned the kiss with equal amount of passion and when Ryou finally pulled back, they were both breathless. "What was that for?" Malik asked between breaths as he rested his head back down on the pillow, Ryou cuddling close beside him.  
  
"For being real." The silver-haired boy smiled as he leaned his head against Malik's chest, listening to the gentle heartbeat beneath the man's ribs. "Promise me you'll never leave again. And if you do, you'll take me with you."  
  
Malik sat up slightly and pulled Ryou to him, he placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips and then held him close. "I promise Ryou. I never want to be without you again. I love you." He whispered, nuzzling his nose within the smaller man's hair.  
  
"I love you too." Ryou whispered peacefully.  
  
They were quiet for a long time after that, happy to just be in each other's company and too lazy to get out of bed. Malik's thoughts drifted back to when he had told Marik and Bakura what had happened. To say they'd been surprised was a slight understatement, but now Bakura forgave him for leaving.  
  
'Though you still could have said goodbye.' The former tomb robber had muttered.  
  
Marik had vowed to find who had done it - along with the tomb robber and surprisingly the pharaoh. Malik would tell Isis - eventually. But for now, he wasn't going to dampen her life at the moment seeing as how it was going great. And as for himself, he didn't want to dwell on the negative past; he wanted to live in the moment, with Ryou by his side.  
  
A buzz suddenly went off and both occupants in the bed jumped, confused for a moment. "What is that?" Malik asked, looking at Ryou.  
  
The silver-haired man blinked, then suddenly groaned out loud as he flung the sheets off of him and ran out of the room, leaving Malik in confusion. Blinking to himself Malik suddenly heard Ryou yelling.  
  
"Damn it Bakura! If I've told you once, I've told you five thousand times! You can't put plastic in the microwave!"  
  
- - -  
  
I felt a sense of belonging here, something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was wonderful to feel whole again and it was pleasant knowing that I was no longer alone. I had not only gained my old friends and family back, but I had been gifted with a beautiful niece, practically three-brother-in- laws, and most importantly, my soul mate.  
  
It no longer mattered that I had been tainted, I'd been purified with the lightest of lights, which I planned to keep by my side for the rest of my eternity. One day I'll find out who it was, and he'll pay the price even if it's not by my own hand. Until then, I don't need to know, I can move on, and I have.  
  
Everything had changed in my absence, but at the same time it had stayed the same. I felt more than just belonging - I felt at peace.  
  
I was finally home.  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
- [Khepri] At dawn Ra would be 'Khepri', the scarab beetle and he'd roll the sun disk above the eastern horizon where Ra would then become Ra- Harakhty (or Re-Harakhty), the great hawk.  
  
- [Aziizi] Egyptian or Arabic for 'Darling'.  
  
- [Myocarditis] - I exaggerated on it a little to make it fit the story.  
  
- [Uc'a Baka] Well, originally I was going to have Yami call Bakura 'Baka' in Chibi For A Day because Chibi Yami couldn't pronounce his words right. But I changed my mind and still wanted to use it for something. That and I figure 'a' is easier to pronounce than 'ura' to a little kid.  
  
- [Nightlight] I couldn't help it. And I had to make it the Change of Heart.  
  
- [Shadi] I was thinking that Seto could have preformed the ceremony between Yami and Bakura, but I wanted to mention Shadi at least once.  
  
- [Uc'a Mary] Okay, so I couldn't let Bakura be picked on all by himself.  
Sequel will be set right after this story - as if a night has gone by and Malik finally finds out who attacked him. 


End file.
